<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Todo lo que nunca tendré. by Cuervorosa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623432">Todo lo que nunca tendré.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuervorosa/pseuds/Cuervorosa'>Cuervorosa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fengqing Week 2021 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>tian guan ci fu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt, FengQing, FengQing Week, FengQing Week 2021, Fēng Xìn/Mù Qíng - Freeform, Hurt No Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, Short One Shot, just tears, sharp but short, tian guan ci fu - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:29:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuervorosa/pseuds/Cuervorosa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>El corrosivo veneno que había comenzado a crear grietas en su pequeña fortaleza de metal ahora fluía libremente al interior de esta, enfermando su ser que dependía de estos indefensos sentimientos, víctimas de las situaciones y las decisiones que atravesaba su cuidador.  </p><p>O donde Feng Xin lidia erróneamente con sus sentimientos por Mu Qing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Feng Xin/Mu Qing Fengqing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fengqing Week 2021 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>FengQing Week 2021 🏹🗡️❤️</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Todo lo que nunca tendré.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>os corto para el ¡Día 4: longing in silence! :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Diferentes tonos de gris trazaban las formas que conformaban el cielo como si de una vieja fotografía se tratase, el viento soplaba lúgubre entre las desoladas ramas de aquellos árboles que habían sido abandonados por sus hojas, dejados al descubierto, expuestos durante la época más fría del año. </p><p>Feng Xin jamás se había expuesto a sí mismo como lo hacían aquellos árboles, jamás había sido abandonado y dejado a la interperie de la desoladora realidad. Feng Xin pensó que si mantenía sus sentimientos en su interior, sin exponerlos al helado exterior, estarían seguros. Pensó que si encerraba estos sentimientos en una caja de metal no serían dañados jamás por los golpes de la vida. </p><p>Feng Xin olvidó que la vida tenía formas más astutas de hacer daño. </p><p>El corrosivo veneno que había comenzado a crear grietas en su pequeña fortaleza de metal ahora fluía libremente al interior de esta, enfermando su ser que dependía de estos indefensos sentimientos, víctimas de las situaciones y las decisiones que atravesaba su cuidador. </p><p>Feng Xin no había sacado estos sentimientos jamás y ahora se habían deteriorado, convirtiéndose en enfermizas dagas de filo desgastado que apuñalaban su corazón desde el interior, cuidadosas de no dañar tanto para romperlo pero dañando lo suficiente como para que no pudiese acostumbrarse jamás al latente dolor que lo consumía. </p><p>Cada vez que una nueva dosis de veneno se deslizaba éstas dagas parecían incluso más infectadas, llenandolo de dolor y escozor, sintiendo como era traicionado por aquello que quiso cuidar y atesorar, aquello que le pertenecía pero que no podía controlar. </p><p>Sus sentimientos por Mu Qing definitivamente lo iban a matar. </p><p>Al principio eran fáciles de ignorar, dejados en un rincón oscuro y vacío en la época en la que Mu Qing y él se estaban conociendo durante su segundo año de universidad. </p><p>Feng Xin nunca había sentido algo así, tampoco quería sentirlo, menos por Mu Qing. </p><p>Estos sentimientos comenzaron a crecer hasta desbordarse del rincón que se les había asignado, esparciendose por todas partes y llenando hasta que fue imposible continuar ignorandolos. </p><p>Para entonces Mu Qing y él ya eran algo cercano a amigos. Al menos no intentaban estrangularse el uno al otro todo el tiempo. </p><p>Feng Xin cuidó de estos sentimientos por un tiempo, se familiarizó con ellos e identificó sus sensaciones. </p><p>El rápido palpitar de su corazón cuando Mu Qing lo invitaba a salir solos. </p><p>El hormigueo en sus manos cuando Mu Qing le pedía ayuda para atar su cabello en aquella alta coleta. </p><p>El sonrojo en sus mejillas cuando sus miradas se encontraban y Mu Qing le sonreía. </p><p>El revoloteo en su estómago cuando el chico recostaba la cabeza en su hombro durante una película. </p><p>Feng Xin abrazó a cada una de estas sensaciones, a cada uno de sus sentimientos, alimentándolos inconscientemente hasta que crecieron lo suficiente para querer ser expresadas. </p><p>Entonces Feng Xin los metió en aquella cajita de metal. Los apiló y los encerró en la oscuridad. </p><p>Para ese momento ya estaban en su tercer año de universidad. </p><p>Feng Xin pudo detectar como estos sentimientos habían tejido enredaderas en su corazón, engatuzandolo para que los dejase estar hasta que fue demasiado tarde para deshacerse de ellos. </p><p>Fue en aquella época que un nuevo sentimiento entró: el miedo. </p><p>Feng Xin escuchaba a este sentimiento más que a cualquier otro porque parecía ser el más honesto y sensato de ellos. El miedo le susurraba cuánto daño podría hacerle Mu Qing si se exponía ante él, el miedo le recordaba que si las cosas iban mal no iba a tener a Mu Qing cerca nunca más, el miedo le gritaba que no había forma de que las cosas no salieran mal para él. </p><p>Y Feng Xin escuchó con atención. Feng Xin tragó cada una de estas mentiras que él mismo se decía como si fuesen la medicina para salvar su vida. </p><p>Feng Xin continuó de esta forma durante su cuarto año de universidad. </p><p>Las mariposas en su estómago eran constantemente masacradas por él mismo para evitar que éstas volasen hasta su boca y se hiciesen presentes para aquellos a su alrededor. </p><p>Sin embargo, una nueva ola de éstas siempre nacía cuando Mu Qing pasaba mucho tiempo a su alrededor.</p><p>Feng Xin no imaginó que las cosas podían empeorar, pero lo hicieron. </p><p>Durante su quinto año Mu Qing comenzó a salir con otras personas. </p><p>La primera vez que Feng Xin vió a Mu Qing en brazos de otro, conoció a su huésped más destacado: el dolor. </p><p>Este dolor era diferente al que uno podría sentir después de caerse, era un dolor que estaba constantemente ahí aunque la herida sanase, un dolor que tenía compañeros cercanos, tales como la inseguridad y la desesperación. </p><p>Feng Xin odiaba a cada uno de estos huéspedes. </p><p>Odiaba como se sentía al ser desgarrado en su interior cuando Mu Qing era besado por otros. </p><p>Odiaba como las lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro la primera vez que vió esto. </p><p>Feng Xin nunca había querido a ninguno de estos sentimientos para empezar, nunca los había buscado y nunca los había invitado. </p><p>Pronto conoció a dos nuevos huéspedes, aquellos que se convertían en aquel veneno corrosivo que se deslizaba por su interior para convertir a las hermosas mariposas en agresivas pirañas, convirtiendo al hormigueo en sus manos en punzadas de agujas, convirtiéndo su interior en un abismo oscuro e insondable dónde todo se transforma con la única misión de atacar y dañar a su hospedador. </p><p>Estos huéspedes eran los celos y la envidia. </p><p>Feng Xin pensó que lo podía manejar, Feng Xin pensó que esto iba a pasar más rápido de lo que cualquiera creería. </p><p>No fue así. </p><p>Feng Xin se sentía cada vez más enfermo, cada vez más lastimado y cada vez más dañado, viendo cómo Mu Qing sonreía alegremente en los brazos de cualquier idiota, viendo cómo salía con estos y tomaba sus manos, viendo las marcas en su cuello después de que no respondiese los mensajes la noche anterior. </p><p>Feng Xin jamás podría tener lo que esos idiotas podían. Feng Xin no iba a tener a Mu Qing como él quería, el miedo se lo recordaba cada día. </p><p>Feng Xin no podría llevar a Mu Qing al cine y tomar su mano toda la película. </p><p>Feng Xin no podría llevar a Mu Qing a casa y despedirse plantando un suave beso en sus labios. </p><p>Feng Xin no podría marcar la piel que la ropa de Mu Qing cubría. </p><p>Feng Xin sabía que no podría tener nada de lo que otros imbéciles tenían. Feng Xin solo podía esperar en silencioso anhelo que estos sentimientos desaparecieran. </p><p>- ¿Feng Xin...? - se escuchó una sollozante voz al otro lado del teléfono. - ¿Feng Xin, estás ahí? - volvió a llamar Mu Qing con voz rota. </p><p>Feng Xin conoció otro tipo de dolor la primera vez que recibió esta clase de llamada. </p><p>El dolor de saber que su amado había sido despreciado, abandonado y lastimado. </p><p>Feng Xin no podría tener nunca lo que aquellos idiotas tenían y si alguna vez lo hacía, jamás lo dejaría. </p><p>Pero Feng Xin no lo tenía. </p><p>Feng Xin solo tenía a Mu Qing llamando cada vez que había sido dejado. Y era todo lo que iba a tener, el miedo se lo aseguró.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>